Mystical Adventures of The Kitsune Warrior
by KuroArashi94
Summary: During The mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke from the clutches of Otogakure, Uzumaki Naruto and the rogue Uchiha open a breach in timespace that sends the young genin into a vastly different world to his own. Armed with new power and with powerful allies at his back Naruto stands determined to face down all enemies that dare bring harm to his new home, what ever it takes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, been a long time hasn't it? So I've been hard at work writing out the outline for this final revision to the point that it's only Kitsune Warrior in name…which is why the title is somewhat altered and the original is staying up for those who want to see where it all began. I've been writing this since 2012 and do to a lot of personal life issues I could never complete it in the way I wanted but it's always been something to wrap up on the bucket list and I figured now was a good time. I do hope you enjoy, so let's begin.

"Naruto" Normal

"**Naruto" Biju/Dragons**

"_Naruto" Thought_

**Chapter 1:**

Throughout his life, Uzumaki Naruto had known more hardship than any child growing up had a right to bear. A young orphan ostracized by the majority of Konohagakure, Naruto found solace in his loneliness by playing the part of a troublemaker in his village, pulling pranks and causing general, albeit, harmless mayhem to the mild irritation of civilian and shinobi alike in his thirst for attention. While it gave him comfort that people acknowledged his existence despite the negativity of it, it was brief and once whatever mess he made was cleaned up, the villagers would go back to glaring and whispering loudly enough for him to pick up on their words. For most of his young life, he knew nothing of why the village hated him so much, it wasn't until a few months ago that he learned of the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him and due to his jinchuriki status and the destruction the fox wrought upon his home, the hatred for the creature transferred over to him.

Despite this revelation, it didn't deter Naruto from his overall goal: To become the Hokage, the leader of his village in order to be seen as a significant figure by his home.

Most scoffed at his regular declarations, calling him a failure as a shinobi for his subpar showings in the academy and his often thick-headed and hyperactive nature but none of these insults affected Naruto more than when they were coming out the mouth of one of the few people he wanted to prove himself to the most:

Uchiha Sasuke,

The star prodigy of his graduation class, the last loyal member of the ill-fated Uchiha Clan, one of the two clans who founded Konoha and they had been annihilated in one night by the clan's most promising young ninja, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. The tragedy fundamentally changed Sasuke, stripping him of his boyhood sense of optimism and wonder overnight and left behind a dark and heavily troubled young man who was on a single-minded goal of vengeance for his people by killing his older brother. This mindset drove Sasuke in everything he did as a shinobi and had him push away the idea of teamwork, feeling that others would just hold him back, which was not completely uncalled for at first given his teammates were the worst performing student in Naruto and one of his many fangirls in Haruno Sakura. But with such arrogance comes times when one must be humbled and knocked off their pedestal every now and then and his team proved themselves to him at various points and if they didn't, their sensei, Hatake Kakashi or the enemy shinobi they battled certainly would beat the superiority out of him.

And one enemy shinobi proved that not only did Team Seven have a lot to learn, the encounter shifted Sasuke's future to the inevitable conclusion that the other three members of the team tried desperately to prevent.

Orochimaru of the Sannin, a rogue shinobi of Konoha, wanted for various crimes against humanity after he was found experimenting with clan bloodlines using many unwilling human test subjects, ambushed the rookie genin team during the second trial of the Chunin Exams. After soundly defeating a Kyuubi-enraged Naruto and scaring Sakura to her core, he branded Sasuke with the encroaching Cursed Seal of Heaven, a seal that greatly increased Sasuke's abilities in exchange for slowly consuming his sanity and that aspect shown itself more frequently as the months passed, Sasuke began to grow more volatile and his superiority and inferiority showed more as Naruto progressed in strength and skill. Things soon came to a head after an unfortunate encounter with Itachi not long after the Chunin Exams that left Sasuke comatose and trapped within his brother's Tsukuyomi, constantly reliving the night of his clan's slaughter through his brother's eyes.

After the newly instated Godaime Hokage and renowned medic, Tsunade revived him, Sasuke almost immediately demanded a spar with Naruto, leading to a near fatal clash between the two that was only interrupted by the timely intervention of Kakashi. Being the elite jonin he was and a history of tragedy to back him up, Kakashi tried to reason with his troubled student, attempting to persuade him off his path of revenge. His attempt would later prove fruitless when Sasuke abandoned Konoha later that night, despite Sakura's pleading for him to stay in the village.

Tsunade assigned a newly promoted Nara Shikamaru to form a team to go after Sasuke and his possible escorts. The chunin leader recruited Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Akimichi Choji, and Naruto to his group and after Sakura begged her only remaining teammate to bring Sasuke home, the team was off, their mission throwing them head first into battle with Orochimaru's elite bodyguards, the Sound Four, jonin level fighters that pushed the group to their absolute limits and beyond, forcing them to split into one on one battles, battles that nearly cost both Neji and Choji their lives, left Kiba severely injured and forced to give the battle to the Suna shinobi and former enemy, Kankuro, and forced Shikamaru on the defensive until Temari arrived and finished their opponent. Naruto had ended up separating from the group when a new enemy and final member of the Sound team, Kimimaro ambushed the retrieval team, taking the coffin Sasuke had been sealed in, in order to evolve his Cursed Seal, luring Naruto into an open field where he was shown to be completely outclassed by the new enemy even when enhanced with the Kyuubi chakra.

During the battle, Sasuke broke free of the coffin and ran off, ignoring Naruto's cries to return home and leaving the orange clad genin open to an attack that was prevented thanks to the timely intervention of the newly healed Rock Lee.

Despite Lee's attempts at victory, his body was still healing and was too weak to face Kimimaro only surviving thanks to the arrival of Gaara.

Now in present time, Naruto and Sasuke are nearing the climax of their battle. Thanks to the power buff to his Cursed Seal, Sasuke had dominated the fight, nearly killing his former teammate several times due to not only the increase but Naruto's complete reluctance to fight, not wanting to break his promise to Sakura and kill one of the only people who acknowledged him his whole life.

It wasn't till Sasuke ruptured one of Naruto's lungs with his Chidori that Naruto understood the very real intent the Uchiha had at claiming his life and survival instincts overrode his need to hold back, unleashing the chakra of the Kyuubi and beating Sasuke down until he was once again overpowered when the rogue Uchiha's Sharingan fully matured, allowing him to read all of Naruto's movements, culminating in Sasuke pile driving Naruto off a cliff, breaking his neck and forcing the fox within to push more chakra out, enveloping Naruto into a cloak of chakra in the shape of a fox, increasing his power further and forcing Sasuke to use the full power of the Cursed Seal of Heaven, giving him an utterly demonic appearance.

The two young shinobi stared each other down with power unnatural to their beings, prepared for their final battle.

"**It's not too late, Sasuke." **Naruto said, his voice reverberating throughout the valley.

The young Uchiha, his face an emotionless mask as he paced along the calm water below his feat, briefly eyeing his altered appearance in the reflection as he did so before staring his rival in the eye.

"Don't bother Naruto, I told you already, it's too late. You should've realized that the moment this battle started." Sasuke retorted, a Chidori roaring to life in his dominant hand as he finished his statement.

"The time for talk has long passed, we're ending this fight, and only one of us is walking away from this place."

He crouched low before leaping high into the air like a vengeful fallen angel.

"And it will not be you, Dobe!"

Naruto leapt back, attempting to avoid the assassination jutsu, realizing his mistake as soon as Sasuke's hand hit the water, electrifying it and shocking the blonde shinobi harshly. Too stunned to move, he was unable to avoid the kick to the chin, sending him high into the air. Sasuke's hand-like wings allowed him to follow and meet Naruto in the air, using one of his wings to slam Naruto back to Earth.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The fireball fired straight for the falling Naruto. The Jinchuriki recovered mid-air letting out a chakra enhanced roar, blowing the jutsu away. On instinct, Naruto thrust his arm forward, sending the claw of the chakra shroud flying toward a surprised Sasuke, grabbing him, and launching him down toward the water, the impact creating a temporary geyser of water shooting into the sky.

Naruto landed on all fours on the water, staying vigilant of his wayward teammate. Bubbles appeared not far from him, putting him on alert as he waited for Sasuke to surface but to his astonishment he didn't, instead the number of bubbles began increasing, surrounding Naruto who began to grow increasingly more anxious. Then came steam, and he felt the water under his palms began to grow hot at a rapid pace.

Realization hit Naruto fast and he moved out of the vicinity with a mighty leap just as multiple fire dragons popped out of the water where he once stood.

"Got you!"

Naruto didn't have a chance to move before he felt Sasuke's foot hit him hard enough that it sent him skidding across the valley and smashing into the foot of the Shodai Hokage's statue.

"You're slowing down; whatever that chakra is around you is clearly doing more harm than good, huh?"

The condescending tone irked Naruto more than he'd like to admit but he knew Sasuke was right. Sure, in a bid to save his own skin, the Kyuubi gave him chakra so Naruto would survive his neck being snapped but not only was he unprepared, he's never used this much chakra from the fox before and it was straining the hell out of his body.

"Regardless," Sasuke begins, going through the handseals necessary for another Chidori. "I'm ending things here, maybe you'll finally get the picture when your corpse is in the bottom of the ocean!"

Seeing the Chidori take a black color and feeling the malice he exuded, Naruto knew for sure if he didn't respond in kind, Sasuke will make good on that statement. As much as it pained him, the young shinobi knew that he very well may have to risk killing his best friend to stop him from entering the danger zone, the irony was not lost on him.

Resolute in his next move, Naruto began to gather chakra from the cloak into his dominant hand, forming a violent-colored Rasengan, a move that surprised the once loyal Uchiha opposite him.

"So you aren't completely stupid, good, then come at me with everything you have, NARUTO!"

With a mighty leap, Sasuke charged at his once teammate, fully intent on ending his life.

Naruto followed his movements, rearing back his dominant arm and thrusting forward once he and Sasuke met at the center of the waterfall.

"CHIDORI/RASENGAN!"

The clash shook the vicinity of the area, the sheer malevolence of the dueling chakra would render any nearby sensor catatonic. Neither technique would let up, both wielders determined to end this battle by any means, both pumping more of their respective corrupt power within their jutsu. Overtime, the chakra began to mix and expand, enveloping the two genin in a massive dome of power.

At this point, the jutsu would cancel each other out, Sasuke would overwhelm Naruto, and continue on his way toward his goal while Naruto would train and try time and time again to return his friend home.

However, this scenario was meant for a different time, a different future, and was not meant to be in this world.

The two jutsu continued to be overpowered, the dome enlarging and overtaking the entire valley. A few miles away, Kakashi froze in his tracks, watching the black dome expand threatening to engulf him as well, a sharp crack of thunder echoed across the entire area, the sound so loud, the medics and high-level shinobi sent to recover the retrieval team tensed for seemingly unknown reasons, they just knew in their gut that whatever.._this _was, it was completely unnatural.

Within the dome, a myriad of colors began to overtake the white expanse, both young shinobi seemed unaware of their current dilemma, still battling for dominance.

Then the dome imploded.

The next moment, both Naruto and Sasuke lost control of their chakra, an unnatural wind knocking them away from one another. All they could see were an expanse of colors both known and never seen before, neither even realized that that were being blown into the wide expanse, their vision too clouded to the point that their other senses were muted not even feeling their bodies begin to tear themselves apart and heal near instantly on a continuous loop.

And then the world went black.

* * *

_Mount Paozu, Age 760_

In a world where technology has evolved beyond the comprehension of the shinobi lifestyle, where the concept of a village is archaic and large and continuously expanding cities have become the norm, where the idea of travel by foot or wagon is in the distant past and motorized vehicles, some of which could hover or fly was the way to get around, we look toward a large mountainous region a fair distance away from modern society, large crystal blue water-filled lakes, lush green forestry, and animals big and small surrounded the beautiful landscape that had yet to be touched by corporate meddling.

At the center of this example of natural beauty of the world, a small dome-shaped house complimented the surroundings. Outside the home is a young man of twenty-two, clad in an orange gi, wild black hair fluttering in the wind, and sweat glistened on his brow as he went through his normal morning routine of training, refining his kata further than most of his senior martial artists could ever hope to accomplish and then some.

This young man was Son Goku, two-time runner up in the twenty-first and twenty-second Tenkaichi Budokai, champion of the twenty-third, the young hero who saved the planet from the tyrannical rule of King Piccolo, and his latest achievements in life: a husband and father.

It has been four years since Goku's victory over the son King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr. Since then, he has settled down, marrying his childhood friend, Chichi and giving birth to their first child, Son Gohan one year later. However, despite fatherhood, Goku knew that Piccolo could one day try another attempt at his life at any time and it was a very real possibility that his rival would use underhanded tactics against his wife and son to achieve victory over him. This realization pushed the young warrior to train with the same intensity natural to him rather than listening to his wife who pleaded for him to slow down, stating there was no immediate danger and he could relax but her claim fell on deaf ears.

In fact, Goku would be so focused in his routine that he often fazed out the world around him only coming out of his trance when he finished or when Chichi would smack him upside the head with the nearest kitchen utensil.

This time was no different.

The young champion was so focused in his training, he didn't realize the loud crack of thunder, nor did he see the sky twist and tear a fair distance away from his home, revealing an expanse of colors and a small figure fall out of the phenomenon and into the forest below.

But while Goku may have the attention span of a squirrel when he's in the zone, his wife was definitely aware enough to notice the unnatural expanse in the sky, grab a pan, run outside, and smack her husband hard enough to create an indent of his face in the ground below his feet.

"Ow!" he cried, his eyes watering as he rubbed the growing knot on his head. "Why'd you do that Chichi?"

Chichi huffed at her husband's childish whining.

"If I didn't you'd be stuck in your own world all day. You didn't even notice that did you?" She questioned, pointing toward the sky in the distance.

Goku looked toward the strange phenomenon, tilting his head to the side to signify both his curiosity and confusion.

"Well no, but it looks kinda strange. Want to go check it out?" He asked, with barely hidden excitement, maybe whatever caused this would give him a good fight? He hadn't had one in years.

Chichi rolled her eyes with a small smile; Goku's child-like wonder could be just as endearing as it was aggravating at times.

"I'd rather not but you should, I let Gohan go out and play for a little while. He's smart enough not to go anywhere near anything dangerous but I'm worried he may get too curious about whatever is going on. Find him and bring him home first and then you can see what's going on."

Goku simply nodded, she did have a point; he didn't want his son anywhere close to that thing either.

"Alright, I sense him not too far from here anyway, be back soon. NIMBUS!"

A small golden cloud flew toward Goku who quickly hopped on and sped off in the direction of his son.

* * *

A young boy walked along the dirt path before him, his breathing is heavy, and he was seeing double. He couldn't feel his right arm at all and he was pretty certain he broke a few ribs during his landing, the shock of which woke him up almost as soon as he hit the ground not to mention the blood coming from a gash above his brow.

All Naruto wanted to do was drop in exhaustion, his chakra was depleted, the stress of the day and subsequent battles he endured were finally taking it's toll and sleep sounded amazing but he knew he couldn't stop. Sasuke was still out there, for all he knew the bastard had crossed the border and out of his reach but he couldn't just give up, not yet, not until he fulfilled his promise to Sakura. He couldn't face her if he failed, to see the look of heartbreak on her face as she begged him to return Sasuke home, hurt him in ways he couldn't describe and he was determined to make her smile again even if said smile was directed toward him.

Now wasn't the time to lament on his unrequited feelings though, he was a ninja on a mission for his Hokage and he would see it through damn it.

Naruto stopped for a moment to catch his breath, leaning against a tree as his vision began to blur, sweat dripped from his face, stinging his various cuts. He absentmindedly removed his jacket, leaving him in a torn black t-shirt in order to give him some relief to no avail. He felt himself drifting off, vision beginning to go spotty, maybe a small nap would be fine?

…

"S-SOMEONE HELP ME! MOMMY! DADDY!"

Naruto's exhaustion evaporated near instantly; his eyes narrowed at the distinct cries of a small child. Adrenaline pumped through his body, allowing him to temporarily ignore his condition and speed off in the direction of the voice taking to the trees to get moving faster, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Young Son Gohan wondered not for the first time he had so much bad luck. He spent all morning studying really hard to please his mommy and was rewarded with a big snack and playtime in the forest. It wasn't often he was allowed out for long alone but he promised his mother he wouldn't go out too far but while out chasing small woodland animals he saw a strange rainbow appear in the sky and it grabbed his attention almost instantly and he wanted a closer look. Unfortunately, he didn't realize in what direction he was going and it landed him smack dab in the middle of a pack of sabertooth tigers.

Gohan backed away slowly, the wild animals drawing closer to the young child, eyeing him like his father does his mother's cooking.

"N-nice kitties…I-I'm sorry for bothering y-you." Said the frightened child as he continued to back away who did not pay attention to what where he was walking and ended up tumbling over a small rock, that gave the tigers the go ahead to pounce.

With a cry of fright and reflexes no normal three-year-old should possess, Gohan dodged to the side, causing one of the pouncing felines to smack head-first into a large tree and giving the boy the opening to run as fast as his small legs would take him. Tears streamed down his chubby cheeks as he cried out for his parents while trying his hardest to outrun the agile creatures that were practically on top of him in no time.

Then Gohan tripped and almost instantly the boy felt all the blood drain from his face as the shadow of the predators appeared overhead, their sharp claws poised to tear the toddler apart and all the poor boy could do was cover his head in the hope the mean animals would just disappear.

And then an unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The next thing young Gohan knew he was surrounded by a bunch of older boys who all looked the same in torn up black and orange clothes, with bloody cuts all over them even some in his blonde hair…and he was smelly. But that small detail didn't meant much to the toddler at the moment, what did was the fact that all the giant cats had been knocked out cold by all these big kids and then with a 'pop' all but one boy disappeared, greatly confusing Gohan even further.

Then the older boy fell over, breathing heavily and holding his side in pain.

"You…you okay kid?" the blonde boy asked in a raspy voice; how was he so hurt?

"Y-yes, thank you, mister." Gohan replied shyly but his voice was laced with concern. "Are you okay? Did the big kitty cats hurt you?"

Naruto chuckled; this kid was being chased by freakish looking tigers and nearly eaten but was more concerned with his savior's condition instead of himself? The little boy was pretty noble even if he didn't realize it yet.

"No…those dumb cats didn't do this…I'll be okay….and none of that mister stuff, I'm only thirteen…names Naruto." He exhaustion was evident in his speech, he wouldn't be conscious for much longer at this rate.

"Oh, um, I'm Gohan, it nice to meet you." He said bowing in his introduction as his mother taught him.

Naruto gave the boy a small grin, nodding lightly as his eyes rolled back and he finally passed out much to Gohan's fright.

"H-hey, are you ok!? W-wake up!" Gohan cried, shaking the older boy in vain. Naruto was out cold.

While the small toddler began looking around in all directions thinking of what he could do to help, he didn't notice the orange-clad man on a cloud looking at his son's savior from behind him until he spoke up.

"What's going on, Gohan?" Goku asked his small boy, who tearfully jumped into his father's arms babbling on about what happened with the tigers and about the boy, Naruto who saved him while he was already really hurt.

Goku gave the blonde shinobi a long look, deep in thought for a few moments before, nodding to himself, hopping off the Nimbus and grabbing the boy, hauling him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Don't worry Son, we're gonna fix your new friend right up." Goku said, hopping back on the cloud while his son excitedly hopped into his father's lap. "Alright Nimbus, take us home!"

The cloud sped off towards the dome-shaped home, the two conscious passengers unknowingly bringing along with them someone who would completely change their lives and shift destiny in ways no one would see coming.

* * *

In deep space a small sphere-shaped ship sailed through the cosmos with speeds never seen on Earth. Within the ship a large man with extremely long, spiky black hair, adorned in brown and black armor was currently speaking into a device equipped to his left ear with a green lens over his left eye.

"…Do not worry even if he is not as powerful as the rest of us, I'm sure Kakarot would be a big help in our mission."

"_You have a lot of faith in this long lost little brother Raditz, for your sake this trip of yours better not be a waste of time. If Kakarot is alive I expect you both to rendezvous with Nappa and I in the next couple years. If you fail, you'll be the one to tell Freeza personally."_

Raditz paled, to approach Lord Freeza with anything but success was suicide, plain and simple.

"Y-yes of course, I will not fail you my Prince." Raditz replied shakily.

"Hmph, see that you don't, Low Class."

The connection cut off, leaving a frustrated Raditz alone to his thought, clenching his fist for a moment before he decided it was best to activate the hibernation sequence, it was a long trip after all and spending it frustrated would do him no favors.

As the systems began to work their magic, Raditz stared out into the deep expanse of space, a determined look in his eyes as his thoughts drifted to the voice on the other end of the line.

"_You just wait you spoiled bastard, one day I'll show you who the true 'Low Class' is and I'll get from under yours and Freeza's boot..."_

Raditz leaned back, allowing the anesthetic to do it's work and drifted off as he ship sailed toward his next destination: Planet Earth.

* * *

So chapter one is in the books and if you couldn't tell, this is going to be a very different story from the last version. For one, I'm starting at the beginning of Z, this allows me to chart out a proper growth rate for Naruto, rather then me making him Cell Games level after only a year when before he wasn't even Saiyan Saga level that was stupid and besides I want to have him experience all of Z rather than just an abridged version of the series. And yes, I said Z and only Z, I have no idea if I even want to touch Super or if (and this is a big if) I wanna delve into GT. Both those series have a myriad of issues and are of much lower quality than the first two series. If I were to go into those sagas it be in their own stories. Another change would be that I am going to have other Naruto characters much earlier than I would usually introduce them as in they are going to make their debut during this arc and be major characters opposite Naruto. And yeah Sasuke is alive and in the Dragon World but we won't be seeing him for quite a while but don't worry the wait will be worth it, I've got plans for our angry little Uchiha trust me. And if you couldn't tell, yeah Raditz will be expanded upon in this story, what does that mean for the conclusion of his battle with Goku and Piccolo? Well…you'll see.

And finally, notice the year I had Naruto land in, no it's not a typo, its on purpose, its purely for Naruto to get some realistic training time in. I'm trying to give him a more balanced character in terms of his ki techniques and ninjutsu than before and this will help out immensely.

I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, until then have a great Thanksgiving and stay safe this coming Black Friday weekend, later everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

As always I'm incredibly thankful for the amount of support I got, the first chapter already broke a hundred follows, maybe by the end of this arc I can surpass the old versions numbers? We'll see, but for now lets continue on.

"Naruto" Normal

"**Naruto" Dragons/Biju**

"_Naruto" Thought_

**Chapter 2:**

_The evening air of Konoha wasn't enough to lighten Naruto's current mood. He had just left the company of Jiraiya, having to deal with a very long lecture and scolding about his actions during the intense spar with Sasuke. He knew he messed up, still didn't mean he enjoyed hearing about it for hours on end, not that it meant much to Jiraiya who proceeded to talk his ear off from dusk till the dead of night. He endured it, didn't bother arguing if it meant he could be done with the whole situation much faster. Once his master finally let him off his leash, he didn't feel like heading home immediately, feeling the need to clear his head, Naruto decided to take a stroll around the village. Not long into his walk, he rounded a corner and ran into a familiar head of pink hair, leaning against a building, seemingly deep in thought._

"_Sakura…"_

_Naruto trailed off, he didn't know what else to say. What could he say? She probably was just as pissed at him as Jiraiya and Kakashi were for putting Sasuke in danger the way he did. Not to mention his complete dismissal of her after the whole ordeal, telling her to mind her own business. He wasn't very confident that he could leave the area without a knot on his skull._

"_We need to talk, Naruto. So if you're still up for a date, here's your chance." Sakura said, her tone melancholy, something that gave Naruto pause._

_He'd normally be ecstatic about the opportunity to take his crush out but given the events of the day, it was obvious that this was a front for something much more serious. Call Naruto thick-headed all you want, he deserved it most of the time, even he knew that but he wasn't completely oblivious when it mattered._

_The two teens found themselves sitting in Ichiraku Ramen a short time later, Naruto tried to lighten the mood but it was clear that Sakura's mind was elsewhere. Naruto felt a spike of jealousy at that fact but he pushed it down, now was not the time for such feelings._

_It was when Naruto went to speak again, in a vain attempt at making Sakura smile that tears began streaming down her face in spades. Panicked and confused Naruto tried to approach her…_

"_Why Naruto? Why did you break your promise to me!?" Sakura cried, her face in her hands._

_Naruto stopped cold, a deep feeling of dread in his heart. Something about this whole situation felt…off._

"_Sakura, what are you talking about? What promise did I break?" He asked carefully, his confusion evident in his town._

_In a flash, Sakura grabbed the front of his jacket bring him nearly nose to nose with her. _

"_You let Sasuke get away! You let him go to that monster Orochimaru!" _

_What the hell was going on!? Sasuke never left right? He was getting a lecture from Kakashi-sensei right now…right? _

_For some reason Naruto began to doubt his own words more as he thought it over. And then, like a switch had been flipped, a wave of memories hit him at once, from the beginning of the retrieval mission, the hardships the team endured, to his ill-fated battle with Sasuke._

_Guilt washed over him instantly, he wanted to reach out, to hug Sakura tight and beg for her forgiveness but he couldn't move, his body refused._

"_Sakura I-"_

"_I knew I shouldn't have put my faith into a failure like you!" The pure venom in her voice slowly crushed Naruto's heart the more she spoke._

_And then, in an instant, the scenery shifted, Sakura disappeared along with the surroundings, and Naruto was suddenly no longer in Konoha but in the very valley he faced Sasuke, his rogue teammate staring him down on the top of Uchiha Madara's monument. Sasuke's face split between normal on one half and corrupted with the Cursed Seal on the other, his normal smug look, now filled with a malice Naruto thought would never be aimed at him._

_Then like clockwork, Naruto felt his body move on it's own, as if he could only sit by and watch the entirety of his battle with his rival play out before him, unable to stop it._

"_It's too late, Naruto! There's no turning back now!"_

_Naruto felt his body get tossed off the hill like a morbid film was being played before his eyes. He felt his head hit the unforgiving rock below and everything went dark._

_The scenery changed once more, the familiar dark tunnels and flooded floors told Naruto all he needed to know about his location. He lay flat on his back in the water, his blue eyes turning upwards to meet the crimson orbs behind the giant metal bars before him._

"_**You're a truly pathetic creature, Boy. Here you lay wallowing in your petty guilt over a traitor and a childish promise and yet you had the opportunity to make everything right, all you had to do was give yourself to me."**_

_Naruto scoffed, glaring at the Kyuubi with defiant eyes but said nothing._

_**Stubborn child, one day you will see that the Uchiha was better off as a corpse, mark my words. Now BEGONE!"**_

* * *

Little Gohan watched his rescuer curiously as he tossed and turned on the guest futon. It had been almost a week since they brought Naruto home. His mother had been mortified by the amount of injuries on the young teen's body, continually fretting over the boy while she cleaned and bandaged his wounds. The small family would occasionally check in on Naruto in random intervals, mostly Chichi due to Gohan having to study most of the day and Goku out training in the woods. The fact that Naruto hadn't shown any signs of awakening in days would be more concerning if it weren't for Goku's ability to sense life energy and with the young champion giving the ok on Naruto's health, the family went about their daily lives.

Gohan had been busy solving a complicated calculus equation when he heard Naruto from the other room, tossing and turning. His homework forgotten, the small genius scurried over to his new friend's side, watching with wide eyes as a red aura began to surround Naruto. Then as quick as the energy came, it vanished, and with a deep gasp, Naruto lurched awake, sweat glistening off his forehead.

"W-where..? What happened?" Naruto questioned, looking around the room frantically, spotting Gohan next to the futon he was previously lying in. "Hey, you're that kid from the forest."

Young Gohan timidly nodded.

"Y-yes, you fell asleep and wouldn't wake up for a week. My daddy found us and brought you home." Gohan said, smiling at the older boy.

Naruto felt immense gratitude at that moment, these people could've just let him rot in the forest, thankfully he had some bit of luck.

"I'm going to get mommy, you wait here mister Naruto!" Gohan exclaimed with glee before running off.

While waiting for the young child's return, Naruto stood up from the futon, stretching to work out the kinks. He noticed he was bare besides a pair of boxers and his entire upper torso was strewn with bloodied bandages. He grimaced, these people seemed to be civilians, hopefully his injuries weren't as bad as they seemed, otherwise he may have effectively scarred some people for life. After patting himself down, he figured his body healed itself sufficiently and wanting the uncomfortable bandages off, he began to tear at them.

"Hey now, what do you think you're doing!?"

Startled, Naruto yelps in surprise when a young woman, Gohan's mom he suspected, quickly approached him.

"I spent quite a long time fixing you up and here you go ruining my hard work!"

Naruto fell on his bottom and proceeded to crawl backward till his back hit the wall as the woman unrelentingly followed after him.

"I-I'm sorry, I feel better and the bandages were itchy so I-"

Naruto was cut off by the crazy woman grabbing him by his shoulders, lifting him up,…and giving his body a pat down. The young teen stood awkwardly as the young mother did her non-consented work and he watched her expression shift, like many nurses and doctors before her, to shock when she realized that all the previously broken bones were mended and healed, in a week no less!

"What are you made of!? Your wounds should've taken weeks to heal."

Naruto chuckled nervously and backed up a few steps not feeling up to being groped again by a woman who was probably only a decade older than him.

"I'm known to heal faster than most people." Naruto said.

The woman huffed when Naruto didn't continue, figuring that she wasn't getting anymore answers from the odd teen.

"Chichi? Gohan? Where is everyone?" A voice echoed in the small home, catching everyone's attention.

"In the guestroom Goku, the boy you rescued woke up!" Chichi responded with a happy smile as Goku appeared in the doorway, slightly damp from a quick dip in a nearby lake for fish.

Naruto blinked, tilting his head curiously, sizing the older male up. The guy looked strong, if his muscles were any evidence and the gi lent to the fact that this Goku was probably a taijutsu practitioner, although he saw no headband. An incredibly fit civilian? An early retiree? Maybe he didn't figure much into shinobi life, Naruto wasn't sure.

Goku's senses locked onto the young man who saved his son's life; now that he was awake, the martial artist was able to get a better read on his power. From what Gohan said, this kid was only thirteen years old, a year older than Goku was during his first Tenkaichi Budokai and he seemed to display a power superior to what Goku was back then, needless to say, he was quite impressed.

"You seemed to have healed up nicely." Goku said with a grin present on his face that looked eerily similar to one of Naruto's own. "I'm Son Goku, I have to say, thanks for saving my boy out there. If you weren't around, I'm not sure I'd been there in time."

The gratitude was appreciated but it still made Naruto sheepish; he wasn't used to much praise so when he got it, he was obviously a bit lost on how to properly respond. Not want to be rude to his hosts, Naruto figured he should introduce himself as well.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, genin shinobi of Konoha, and future Hokage. Nice to meetcha!"

The family of three looked at him oddly, giving the young ninja pause.

"Um, what gives? Did I say something wrong?" He asks nervously; perhaps shinobi weren't welcome in this area? There are villages that are prohibited for shinobi entrance unless given express permission by their leaders but they were few in far between. Leave it to the Knuckleheaded shinobi to blow himself straight into forbidden land.

Although, the response he received was not one he expected in the least.

"What's a shinobi?" Chichi asked, clearly lost on the subject.

Naruto's eyes widened; seriously!?

"Uh, ya know, a shinobi. A ninja? We take on missions for boring chores, guard detail, border patrol. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get a good fight in or two depending on the job? We use Chakra to create badass jutsu? I feel like I'm not getting anywhere with this…"

Naruto trailed off, seeing none of his explanation seemed to spark an ounce of recognition from any of the people in the room. The only thing he managed to do was get Chichi to scowl at him, watching as the young mother to a step in front of her son.

"I don't know what this 'shinobi' business is but whatever it is, I don't want it around my son. This is a peaceful home and I don't want any acts of violence around here. If you're as fit to move as you say you are, please get dressed and leave." Chichi said, any traces of friendliness disappearing from her features, replaced with the hostility of a mother bear protecting her cub.

The hostility surprised Naruto heavily, but not as much as her not knowing what a shinobi was. From what little he paid attention to during the academy, the shinobi were common across the entire world, they were part of the government body of every land minus the Land of Iron which was comprised of Samurai instead. The fact that a civilian woman in (what he assumed was) the Land of Fire made zero sense to him.

Thick-headed as Naruto may be, he wasn't keen on testing Chichi's patience and he felt like this family has been hospitable enough besides he had a job to do and finding Sasuke was top priority. Looking around the small spartan room, Naruto found his torn clothing, noticing that his gear was absent (probably why he wasn't tossed out immediately) and he grimaced, he'd have to replace everything when he got back home.

The family watched as the young blonde quickly got dressed in his battle-damaged outfit, replacing his headband around his forehead. Chichi huffed and took Gohan out the room, the young boy looked disappointed that his savior had to leave so soon but he didn't dare go against his mother's wishes.

Goku, being Goku, was a different matter entirely.

"Now hold on a sec," Goku said, stopping his family in their tracks, while Naruto looked on curiously. "We shouldn't be so hasty, he was hurt Chichi, we wouldn't be any better than the people who hurt him in the first place if we just threw him out in the middle of the woods."

A carefree smile enveloped Goku's features and a Naruto swore he saw his eyes light up.

"Plus I wanna here more about this 'chakra' and 'jutsu' stuff! It sounds interesting!"

Chichi looked ready to spit fire.

Not wanting to cause any domestic disputes on his behalf, Naruto quickly intervened.

"No it okay really," He said putting himself in Chichi's crosshairs once again, making him even more uncomfortable. "I was in the middle of a mission anyway. My…teammate abandoned my village, I was put on a team to bring him back. Pretty sure things already wrapped up too so I should be getting back home"

Goku looked quite invested in this information.

"Why would he abandon his home? Is he the one who did all that damage to you?"

A pained expression crossed Naruto's face as he unconsciously grazed the spot on his chest where Sasuke's Chidori pierced him and ruptured his lung.

"…Yeah, let's just say the bastard didn't want to come along quietly. He had back up, all of them strong enough to split my team apart and forced us to fight one on one just so we wouldn't let them cross the border and fail the mission. I caught up with him, we fought, and the last thing I remember is being surrounded by some strange rainbow of colors before I woke up in that forest and saved your son."

Throughout his brief overview of his mission, both Goku and Chichi looked at one another with a pensive expression. As far as they knew, the world was unified under the rule of King Furry's empire, borders indicated separate territory, something unheard of for decades and from how Naruto was speaking, he seemed to know what he was talking about.

"_If there was any sort of battle like he said this close to home I would've sensed it." _Goku thought.

"Are you talking about that pretty rainbow that was in the sky?" Gohan asked, getting Naruto's attention.

"Uh, not that kinda rainbow, kiddo. To be honest I don't know what was going on during the last few minutes of that fight." Naruto said

Chichi hadn't said a word and remained stone-faced through Naruto's brief explanation. In reality she was going over everything she had heard since the child woke up and things just didn't seem to make sense but, being quite smart in her own right, the ox princess was able to come up with a theory, outrageous perhaps but he couldn't hurt to try.

"Naruto," Chichi said, causing the teen to go ridged and immediately give her his undivided attention. "Can you tell me where your village, this Konoha is located on a map if I showed you?"

The blonde genin's deadpan expression made Chichi feel somewhat foolish asking such a question but her curiosity pushed for her to continue.

"Just humor me," She asked, leaving the room briefly and reappeared with a rolled up map from Gohan's room. "Is your village in this area here?"

Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes; of course he knew the structure of his homeland, what was the point of this geography lesson for toddlers? Deciding to humor the young woman, he gave the map a glance.

He flinched.

He gave the map a longer look.

He thought he was seeing things, he had to be!

"W-what the hell is this!?"

Goku and Gohan were obviously confused by Naruto's distress while Chichi looked surprised as if she wasn't expecting to be right. The reason being is the map looked nothing like Naruto knew, larger continents, completely foreign structure, even the written language was different despite the spoken language being what he was familiar with.

"I thought as much." Chichi said, grabbing the distraught shinobi's attention. "About a week ago, just before Goku found you we had an odd lightning storm and in the sky was a strange shape of colors."

She paused, wondering how to explain…whatever this was.

"We thought it was a rainbow of some kind but thinking back, it looked like the sky was.._torn_…I don't know how else to describe it. But next thing I know my husband has a young boy, some child soldier, hauled over his shoulder. My father raised me to know everything I needed to about the world; I've never heard of this 'Konoha', 'Hokage', or whatever it is you're speaking of."

Chichi finished speaking, allowing her words to sink in.

The family of three watched as Naruto slowly came to the same conclusion as the matriarch and saw a defiant look settle within Naruto's eyes.

"What you're saying sounds crazy, stuff like that only happens in weird science manga! I can't be some...world jumper or whatever. My village has to exist, maybe I'm just in some unmarked area on the map!" Naruto exclaimed, looking more distressed as he continued speaking.

Despite her initial views on the boy, Chichi couldn't help but feel sympathy, what she said does sound nuts but what else made sense in this situation?

"Well, why don't we prove it?"

All eyes turned to Goku who had been silent throughout the entire exchange.

"I'll bring you to a friend of mine. He watches over the entire planet, if anyone can give you answers it'll be him." Goku explained in his usual tone of optimism.

Naruto looked skeptical; Someone who watches over a planet? Did Sasuke put him under some weird genjutsu? This sounded too good to be true but what else was he gonna do? If Chichi was right, he'd just wander around aimlessly looking for a village that didn't exist or he can go get the answer directly, good or bad, he'd at least have his thoughts somewhat settled.

"Okay," Naruto said, with a shrug. "Not like I have much of a choice. If your friend can help me I'm all for it."

Goku grinned in delight.

"Alright! Let's go then, we're burning daylight!" Goku said, grabbing the young teen by the shoulder and jogging toward the door, ignoring the yelp Naruto made in protest.

Naruto didn't have time to complain before he was out the door and Goku yelled something out into the air. Then, a small golden cloud flew down from the sky (what?) and next thing he knew, he was in the air, watching the terrain blur due to the speed they were going.

"_What the hell is happening today!? Genjutsu! Yup i'm convinced now!" _

Needless to say, Naruto was mentally clocking out after the morning he's had, between the bipolar mother bear, the hyper man with a gold cloud that moves faster than any shinobi he's ever seen, period, and the odd but real possibility that he wasn't even in the right _world_, he just wanted to sit in a corner and freak out now.

Goku didn't seem to notice his companion's waning mental state, grinning widely as he always had while riding Kinto'un, the rush of the wind and sense of freedom he got when he hopped on his golden companion, nothing beat it. Sure he could fly on his own but he still lacked the proper finesse for the technique and until he got it down, this was the next best thing.

Plus it helps when you have to carry someone.

Speaking of, Goku finally took notice of Naruto's silence. He looked back wondering what was up only to be greeted by a young man who looked completely checked out from reality and stuck in his own head. Goku cringed a bit, maybe he should've eased the kid into one of the oddities of his life he had been used to for over a decade now.

"_Uh, maybe I should warn him about what he should expect before we get to the Lookout."_

* * *

Kami had been alive for centuries, throughout his long existence he had seen many things: The rise and fall of ancient civilizations, the depravities of humankind, even his own dark half, utterly decimate the planet he was sworn to protect, an event that he still regretted to this very day. But in all his life as Earth's Guardian, he never witnessed such an anomaly of cosmic proportions. And said anomaly will be in his domain in less than a minute.

Uzumaki Naruto

The power he sensed within the boy was fairly strong, perhaps not among the strongest of the warriors of the planet but certainly enough to catch the interest of mere mortals. That wasn't what interested the ancient guardian what did was the deeper well of strange energy beneath the surface, a power of malevolence that far exceeded King Piccolo, hell the power exceeded both Goku and his dark half combined. It left Kami feeling apprehensive, while this boy appeared to be a pure soul if his ability to ride Kinto'un was any proof of such, he was well aware that intentions could be hidden extremely well and therefore countermeasures may be necessary if this child was a true threat.

"Kami,"

The elderly alien turned to his loyal attendant Popo, who could also feel the strange power from the boy and it showed in his expression of nervousness.

"Fear not Popo," Kami said, a small smile meant to comfort his friend graced his features. "All will be clear very soon. I have every intention of ensuring the safety of our home."

Just then Goku arrived on the Lookout, holding his new companion over his shoulder, much to Naruto's protest.

"By any means necessary."

* * *

So I'm cutting things off here, I know I can continue but this was already extremely exposition heavy and next time we get into the real meat of things, including a spar so look forward to that. So let me know what you think, have any ideas you want to throw my way? Feel free. I'm enjoying this so much, until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, hope you had a great holiday, couple things to address real fast before we get into the nitty gritty. One, thanks to the trolls for the negative comments I needed the salt for my eggs, much appreciated lol. Two, the pairing isn't changing, if that's a problem for you, don't read, if the ship doesn't bother you, welcome, have a seat, grab a few snacks, this is gonna be a long ride. Full transparency, the pairing itself isn't a main focus, yeah later on I'll push it more here and there and it'll likely reach a crescendo around the time of the androids but for now it's background filler. And three, I don't know if I addressed this before but let me be clear here: I don't do harems, they're difficult to get right and it wouldn't work for this sort of narrative so please stop asking about it. Oh and Android 21 won't exist here, she'd be redundant with Buu.

Alright enough stalling, let's continue.

"Naruto" Normal

"**Naruto" Biju/Dragons**

"_Naruto" Thought_

**Chapter 3:**

For Naruto, there weren't many things that could leave him utterly speechless. He was a thirteen-year-old ninja with super powers and a giant fox shoved into his body who fought grown men and women twice his age who also has super powers and more often than not came out on top. So yeah, the strange side of the spectrum wasn't something he was unfamiliar with.

That being said, when the grown man-child with wild bed head tells you that they're going to a palace where God lives, said God being a green man who is the pure half of a demon king and the son of the demon king is the man-child's rival, and that palace was above a tower miles in the sky where a fat samurai and talking cat that grow magical healing beans live?

And this was told to him about five minutes before they got to their destination?

Well you'd have to excuse Naruto for thinking that Goku deserved a one-way ticket to the looney bin.

However, upon arrival, the young genin's doubts were immediately put to shame as he took in the sheer majesty of his surroundings. Pristine white marble flooring spanning the entirety of the structure, trees of varying species lined the edges of the lookout as well as the entry way to the palace proper, said palace was varying colors of pink, white, and gold, giving it an elegance that Naruto felt he was unable to comprehend.

"_It looks like a castle straight out of a fantasy film." _Naruto thought.

Oblivious to Naruto's awestruck expression, Goku gazed about the tower until his eyes landed on the person of interest.

"Hey Kami!" Goku exclaimed, his stoic mentor responding with a small nod. "It's been awhile how've ya been?"

"Indeed it has Goku, i've been well. I've been keeping an eye on you these past four years, I believe congratulations are in order." Goku's look of confusion prompted the elderly guardian to continue. "I did not expect you of all people to enter fatherhood any time soon my young pupil."

A nervous chuckle escaped Goku throat as he rubbed the back of his head in a rare moment of shyness.

"Yeah, Gohan's a good kid but I think he may take after Chichi more than me." Goku said, a slight hint of disappointment evident in his tone.

Kami smiled, it seemed his bone-headed pupil did grow up some after all. The elderly God stopped himself from continuing though at the sight of the still dumbfounded Naruto, Kami frowned.

"I see you've brought our mutual person of interest." Kami, said, slowly approaching the boy with Goku and Popo following after him. "I will gladly catch up with you later Goku, but I must do my duty first and learn more about this child you brought to me."

Goku frowned, something about Kami's tone didn't sit well with him.

"Kami-"

Earth's Guardian cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"All will be well Goku, I will not bring this child any harm as long as he is not a threat. With Piccolo still free on Earth, it is imperative that we prevent him from gaining any potential allies." Kami explained, noticing that the blonde shinobi had finally taken notice of his presence if his flinching was any indication.

Goku's gaze locked on Naruto, a look of apprehension enveloped his features.

"So, you sense it too, Kami?"

Ever since he saved Naruto in the forest, Goku felt a strange malevolent force within the child. Naruto had an odd signature, it felt like a deep well of energy that was nearly endless, it spoke of the kid's potential. However, underneath that well was a vast ocean of malicious energy so dark, it put Piccolo to shame, from what little he could sense of this energy, it was by far more powerful than anything he or his allies could currently handle. Call Goku stupid when it comes to the mundane routines of life but when his family and friends could likely be at risk, the hidden battle genius rears his head.

Goku wasn't a liar either, he did come to the lookout with the intent of helping Naruto but obviously he needed to know if the kid was dangerous too, he just had a better poker face around his family than most would expect. He didn't want to potentially scare his wife and son by announcing that they had a flight risk in their home, so to Kami they went. He figured if anyone had a clue of how to proceed it be his divine teacher.

Kami didn't respond to Goku's questioning, choosing to continue his approach toward the young ninja currently enthralled with gazing over the edge of the lookout.

Naruto had no words to describe how weird his current activity felt. When Goku went off to talk to the green man and the…was that a genie? Whatever. Sure, he was slowly but surely being desensitized to this strange part of the world he landed in…or at least he did until he glanced over the lookout's edge after he got the urge to see just how high up he currently was. He almost threw himself off the edge in surprise when he felt his vision zoom into the world below like a telescope. Once he caught sight of what he assumed was a strange-looking village, he had trouble comprehending what exactly he was looking at.

Buildings so tall, they would tower over any structure in Konoha, including the Hokage monument. The area itself dwarfed his home in the sheer scope of it, thousands of people lived in this place, far more people than he'd ever seen in the village. Then there was their choice of transportation; vehicles that looked straight out of one of those weird fantasy manga he read in his off time instead of studying, some drove on the cement and gravel road with wheels, others _hovered_ off the ground and sped down the street, faster than most chunin, hell some even FLEW!

That's when a thought hit him, he remembered his last mission as Team Seven. They were assigned to protect the now current leader of Yuki no Kuni, a land that specialized in the advancement of technology…the latest achievements in transportation were a flying battleship and their localized trains that weren't ready for commercial use to the outside world yet!

A sudden feeling of dread enveloped him. He tried to be rational about his thought process; maybe Yuki no Kuni was unaware of the world beyond the border of the nations and had no clue of the advancements made?

A sound theory sure, but then a thought jumped up at Naruto as he stared down at the city, watching the people go about their daily lives.

"_If I could see the world like this by just standing here, why not other places too? I could find Konoha that way!"_

Satisfied with his idea, Naruto began to lightly jog along the edge of the lookout, not noticing that the green man had been approaching him and thus startled the guardian when he suddenly took off.

Naruto marveled at the landscape of the Earth, he never thought he'd ever see the world at such an angle. He passed by more advanced-looking villages and some locations that would look right at home in Hi no Kuni. Minutes passed, he gazed upon varied areas; islands where the sun shone brightly, beach goers soaking in the sun's rays to frozen tundra's that lacked any signs of living creatures. As the time passed, Naruto was beginning to grow more desperate, his light, casual jog transitioning into a wild and desperate sprint. He watched as the world flashed by in vivid clarity, even spotting the same areas he'd already run passed, unknowingly running around the lookout several times.

Soon enough, desperation turned to panic; his breathing turned heavy and erratic, he could feel his chest tighten and his vision blur. Naruto dropped to his knees as despair enveloped his entire being and with it, a familiar red chakra began to leak from his center.

However, the Kyuubi's influence didn't have a chance to get far.

Immediately, Kami was upon him, seeing an opportunity for answers, he gripped the young man's head and focused his ki inwards and the world around him vanished.

* * *

Kami flinched when he regained his wits, taking notice that his surroundings had changed. He found himself in what appeared to be a series of sewer tunnels lined with pipes along the ceilings, ankle-deep water surrounded him, dampening his robes. The Guardian of Earth furrowed his brow; he had never encountered such a phenomenon in all his years as the protector of Earth.

"_I try to read this child's mind and am brought into this dark and dreary place. What is the significance of this realm I wonder?" _Kami pondered while glancing about his surroundings.

"**Who are you?"**

Kami's eyes narrowed upon hearing the voice, his senses picking up a staggering level of malicious intent coming from one of the tunnels. Now wasting time, the green man began to trek through the long system of tunnels while spreading his senses to pinpoint the location of the evil presence. It wasn't long before he stumbled upon a gargantuan gate and the young boy, Naruto glaring into the bars.

Said Genin paused in his glaring at seemingly endless darkness to gape at the green man who invaded his head.

"H-how did you get here!?" Naruto demanded, staring at Kami wearily.

Kami ignored him, instead choosing to approach the giant gate before him.

"Hey wait! You shouldn't get clo-"

A giant red human-like hand slammed into the cell, the force pushing Kami back due to the following shockwave.

"Such malicious intent." Kami muttered, sweat glistening on his brow as the power of the creature behind the bars nearly overwhelmed him. "Never have I felt an energy like this before."

A sinister chuckle reverberated along the walls of the sewer system.

"**Surprising, to think that there is a mortal who would show me the proper respect." **The Kyuubi said, revealing himself from the shadows, towering over the two beings outside his cage. **"And to think, it would be an alien with a God complex who would recognize the true depth of my power."**

Kami's expression showed great offense at the beast's words.

"Mind your tongue, foul beast!" Kami exclaimed, his elderly form radiating power. "My position is no mere title. Despite my appearance I can very well seal you off further than you already appear to be. Do not test my patience."

The fox's amused expression vanished quick, replaced with a cold glare.

Naruto fought a snicker at seeing the Biju so thoroughly shut down.

"**What is it that you want from me, Green Man?" **Kyuubi demanded

"I want answers." Kami retorted, glancing at Naruto. "This child appears on my planet out of nowhere without warning and is carrying a creature with power far beyond what the warriors of this realm are capable of stopping. I ask you, what are your intentions with my world?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"You…you're serious? I'm seriously in a different world…?"

Kami nodded, watching Naruto fall to his knees, his eyes shadowed over.

"I'm sure you suspected it after your trip across the lookout. Your breakdown was very telling after all." Kami said, his eyes returning to the fox who never took his eyes off him. "Now then, you have yet to answer my question, Fox."

The Kyuubi scoffed

"**You're quite the bold creature, demanding something of me. But if you must know, the boy and I are here by accident. The little fool and his equally stupid rogue teammate battled and at the very end overloaded their respective jutsu with high amounts of my chakra and another unnatural variation. The strain tore a minute hole into the fabric of reality and sent the little shit and by proxy, myself into your strange land."**

Naruto looked dumbfounded

"You knew!? And you didn't think that was important to tell me!?" Naruto cried, more livid than he'd ever been.

The sinister laughter coming from the Biju only served to make him more upset.

"**And why would I do that?" **Kyuubi asked, grinning widely at his jailer. **"Not only would you not have believed me but I felt it more entertaining to watch realization dawn upon you."**

The fox lowered himself, getting as close to his cage's exit as he could, enough so Naruto could see his reflection in the giant red eye.

"**You're as far away from your comrades as humanly possible, away from that accursed village that you somehow love so much despite the utter scorn the populace has for you."**

Naruto scowled, his anger rising and his fist clenched hard enough to draw blood as the Kyuubi continued.

"**You may not realize it but this seal of yours is beginning to weaken. I'll soon be free of this cage and you have no way to reliably repair it without the Toad Sage."**

Anger gave way to fear as Naruto grabbed at his stomach where his seal resided.

"**And you want to know the best part of all of this? The sheer number of separate dimensions makes finding your way home close to impossible without the knowledge to navigate the dimensional rift or the ability to tear into it in the first place."** The Kyuubi sneered

"Bullshit!" Naruto cried, running up to the cage and standing just out of the Fox's reach. "If I can't break into this..dimension whatever, then how did I do it before!?"

"**A one in a million fluke." **The Kyuubi snapped

Kami observed this entire exchange without a word, watching as Naruto's distress began to increase.

"There's no way…" Naruto said, trailing off into muttering quietly.

Kami felt that he had seen enough; it was clear that the malicious power and the boy were separate entities but young Naruto had the ability to access this creature's incredible power. However, Kami's curiosity was still not fully sated. He needed to know more and he would before he left this scape.

"Well it is clear to me that Naruto is no danger to my world." Kami said, turning to give the Kyuubi his full attention. "You however, are a creature of pure hatred and malice. The depth of your power is truly frightening and well beyond what any mere mortal should be able to contain much less a teenage boy. So I ask you, how did you end up sealed within this child?"

The Kyuubi's eyes snapped to Earth's Guardian; The Biju gave Kami a long stare, studying the strange being before him.

"**And why exactly should I tell you anything about my past, Green Man?" **Kyuubi responded mockingly.

Kami simply walked closer to the Biju's cage with no hesitation despite the malevolent chakra rolling off the hostile creature in waves.

"Call it my duty as Earth's Guardian to learn about a potential threat to her inhabitants, call it indulging an old man's curiosity, either way I wish to know what led you down your path in life for you to be in the position you're in currently." Kami said

The Kyuubi snorted in amusement causing Kami to frown while Naruto gaped at the sign any emotion coming from his prisoner that wasn't sinister or rage related.

"**Sentiment? Of course, such an emotion would come from an otherworldly being rather than the species that turned myself and kin into living weapons." **

The sheer resentment coming from the fox caught Naruto off guard; this wasn't some method of intimidation that he was used to when he and the Kyuubi spoke, this was genuine hatred, a kind of hatred that Naruto, as much as he tried to bury it, was all too familiar with. Memories of scorn, of loneliness, and confusion of his circumstances flashed through the young genin's mind.

Suddenly a lot of things began to make sense concerning the Kyuubi's hatred toward him but he needed to know more before he jumped to any conclusions.

"_Chances are I might get more answers by just letting this play out." _He thought, keeping quiet as the conversation between God and Biju continued.

"I see, so that's how it is." Kami said and, to the surprise of both Biju and Jinchuriki walked right through the bars and continued until he was standing before the Kyuubi without a safety net between him and the creature of hatred.

"**What game are you playing at, Creature!?" **The Kyuubi roared, hostility evident in his stance as he stood ready to pounce in a moment's notice.

In a flash of movement that Naruto barely picked up on, Kami was atop the Kyuubi's head, eyes closed and hand settled on his cranium while the fox looked on in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened despite being able to see the divine being's every movement it was more so the action that caught him off guard.

Kami had used his abilities to look into the fox's mind and was at a loss for words at what he was experiencing. A primitive version of his planet invaded by a tree that reached the stars, an elderly man on his death bed using his abilities to split the single beast with him into nine separate sentient creatures, the fox growing in both size and power using his powers to defend humanity as per his creator's wishes. Soon that wish could no longer be granted, for as the fox and his kin grew, humanity saw them as mindless beasts to be feared and controlled. A single human was able to achieve such a fate with the power of his eyes, taking over the Kyuubi's mind despite the fox's power outclassing the human's. Then came the battle between this deplorable man and another who controlled wood with the latter winning out and Kami watched as the Kyuubi was sealed within a human woman. Later, that woman passed from old age but not before transferring the Biju within a young girl who bore a striking resemblance to the boy who's mind he was currently invading. Kami caught glimpses of the young girl growing into a beautiful woman, marrying who he could only assume was the boy's father, and the following tragedy of the two new parents being killed protecting the small newborn who they sealed this scorned being into.

"**ENOUGH!"**

Kami's concentration was broken from the Kyuubi's indignant roar and the Guardian quickly moved passed the bars of the seal just as the fox's giant fist slammed into the bars.

"**You filthy alien scum! How dare you!" **

Naruto backed away as far as he could from the cage as Kami looked on in thinly veiled pity.

"I-I think you pissed him off." Naruto said, going blue in the face in fear

Kami nodded but never took his eyes off the raging Kyuubi who continued to try in vain to punch his way through the cage to tear the being that dared invade his mind into shreds.

"Perhaps but I had little choice, if I did not forcibly get answers, I would never have gotten anything of value for quite a long time." Kami said, turning to Naruto. "In the future, I urge you to try and make peace with the fox. This creature's hatred is a product of ignorance, give him time and I'm sure he will overcome that hate with your help."

Naruto was left bewildered; make peace with the product of his crappy childhood and status in his village? Yeah right.

Kami sighed at the look of skepticism upon Naruto's face.

"I understand you doubt my words and I understand if that is not a path you wish to travel, I can't make you do anything but from what little I've seen of your own life, I can say you two relate on some level."

Naruto didn't have a response for that, this was all moving too fast for him.

Kami placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, surprising Naruto at the sudden contact.

"Take your time young man, ease your thoughts. You do not have to make an effort to make amends today but do keep in open mind." Kami said, calming Naruto's mind to some degree evident from the small smile on his face.

"Now come, I believe it's time to go." Kami stated, walking further down into the dark tunnels

Naruto nodded, taking a step forward. He was ready to leave this dreary area himself.

"**Bastard!"**

Naruto yelped at the Kyuubi's mighty roar; the fox had yet to let up on his battering of his cage, paying little heed to the scorch mark and patches of burnt fur on his fist. Whatever Kami had seen was clearly something the strongest Biju intended to keep private. However, the Guardian of Earth had already left the mindscape and the Kyuubi's insult was left unheard.

Still filled with unbridled rage, the Kyuubi wanted to get even at the invasive alien who dared force himself into his most private thoughts. Psychological techniques were by far, the most abhorrent to all Biju. Genjutsu bypassed the near divine strength all Biju possessed, a fail-safe implemented by their creator in case they ever turned fully hostile on humanity so that the humans could fight back in some way.

Unfortunately for all of them, the eldest son of their creator Indra, in his quest for vengeance for not being made the successor to his father, exploited this weakness to abuse the nine creatures his father adored like his own children and would later pass down this knowledge to his descendants, the Uchiha Clan where later the most powerful Uchiha to ever be born into the clan, Uchiha Madara would inherit Indra's Sharingan techniques and learn to fully control the Kyuubi in battle like a damned summons and if it weren't for the existence of the younger son's Mokuton, an ability that could sap a Biju's chakra, reappearing in Madara's rival Hashirama, the fox would have never been free of those damned eyes.

Now here, in a world away from both the Sharingan and Mokuton, he was STILL forced to be subjected to tricks of the mind? The audacity!

"_**I will not let this stand!"**_ The Kyuubi thought, his chakra leaking through the bars in thick red wisps that slowly began to circle around a horrified Naruto.

"Hey you, stupid fox! What the hell is this!?" Naruto cried, doing his best to avoid the malicious energy but to no avail as it snatched his ankle and quickly began to envelop him.

"**You're my Jinchuriki, that **_**thing**_** effectively disrespected us both by entering this area in the first place. You should understand what must be done, Naruto. We very well can't let such an invasion of privacy stand, right?" **The Kyuubi said, his tone holding thinly veiled rage

"Fuck you!" Naruto retorted, trying to fight off the dark influences invading his mind in a frenzy

The sinister rumbles of the Biju's laughter echoed across the mindscape.

"**Now go, make that pest an example."**

* * *

Naruto's response was a roar of defiance as his shining blue eyes shifted into deep crimson red.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Goku and Popo watched the still forms of Naruto and Kami with guarded expressions, prepared to move if things went south. So when Kami's eyes sprung to life and the Guardian jumped back to gain some distance from the blonde ninja, they weren't caught by surprise. What they were not prepared for was the explosion of crimson energy coming from the boy, followed by an intense feeling of dread as Naruto's power skyrocketed passed Goku's and continued increasing as the energy around him took the shape of a fox with two tails.

"Mister Popo, contact the other defenders of Earth immediately! Goku raise your power and prepare yourself!" Kami ordered, dropping his cane and taking a stance alongside his student.

Goku followed his master's example but was clearly confused at the rapid turn of events.

"Kami, what just happened!?" Goku demanded as he watched Naruto fall on all fours and glared exclusively at the green man.

"It appears I stepped over a line with our young friend's prisoner."

Before Goku could question his master, Naruto pounced, roaring like a wild beast as he reared back his clawed hand forcing the two warriors to brace themselves.

As Popo leapt onto his magic carpet due to his master's command, he could not help a surprised yelp when a strong shockwave rocked the lookout followed by a large dust cloud enveloping the top of the structure.

"_Just what sort of power are we dealing with?"_

Was the genie's last thought as he teleported away from the scene.

* * *

Another chapter in the books, truly I'm sorry it took months for this last update but a lot of things have been going on in my personal life from depression, to hypochondria (which is at an all time high now let me tell ya), as well as trying to get my life together as a whole it's hard to find time to get these out like I want. I've been on this site for a long time, next month marks ten years and it's just a strange feeling for me. Oh how I miss my high school days where I can just fuck off and do nothing but write and play video games all day but those days are long gone. But onto a serious topic, COVID-19 is progressively getting worse and the USA is getting screwed pretty bad at the moment and what pisses me off are the idiots who aren't taking this crap seriously, I live in Florida and it bugs me that just last week you had a plethora of stupid college students just chillin at the beach in Miami during this pandemic. I urge you all to keep social distancing and be mindful of others, stay safe, and wash your damn hands. Next time is the Z-Warriors vs Kyuubi Naruto and just to give you some context on how powerful Kyuubi Naruto is in comparison to the Z Fighters right now:

Goku is currently at a power level of 334 with weights and 416 without them. This would be his canon power level at the start of the Saiyan Saga. We're currently a year away from that, my Goku just trained harder than in canon cuz he is fully aware that Piccolo could attack at any time, thus, making him the strongest warrior on Earth currently.

For comparison I made my Naruto equal to Goku's power during his first Tenkaichi Budokai so that would be an even 100 which I felt was fair given everything Naruto goes through in part 1. Now I've been trying to think of a decent multiplier for Naruto's Jinchuriki forms and before anyone asks yes, I did buff the Biju a significant amount so they scale better, but it still comes down to how strong Naruto is in base that makes the multiplier so significant later. The initial state (no tails) is twice as powerful as base in this story, I think that's fair right? So I felt a reasonable multiplier for a full nine-tailed version one would come to x30 base power, now keep in mind this doesn't mean Naruto will use this form right now it's just there for context for the moment. This would mean that, dividing evenly, one tail would be worth a x3.3 multiplier, random number I know but this isn't easy, so cut me some slack. So at the end of the chapter Naruto was already at 2 tails right? So do the math 100 x 6.6 =

660…yeah

And remember in DBZ even a slight number difference can drastically shift a battle so a raging berserker Naruto is gonna cause some serious damage even if everyone jumps him. Now, remember even in canon Kurama is absurdly powerful in comparison to his brethren, even at half his full power, he stomped every other biju from two to seven with ease and this is a Kurama who is at full power because screw that plot thread as it was only used as a way for Naruto to get Kurama back immediately after losing him during the war and I'm not doing that so bam full powered fox rejoice! So it's actually fortunate that my Naruto is no longer in his own world cuz he could very well have killed anyone and everyone during the Shippuden arcs while raged out until Obito got a hold of him and made things worse…so crisis averted?

I'll delve further into my changes to the lore of Naruto to better fit this narrative at a later date but hit me up if you have questions or ideas you wanna see implemented, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is also encouraged, help me get better so I can get out a better product.

Until next time, stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back with another chapter for your reading pleasure as the world burns around us. Hope everyone is practicing social distancing and staying the fuck at home and if you're not…please do and stop being a douche thank you. Oh and just because I failed to mention it before. The individual VERSION ONE cloak is a x3.3 multiplier for Naruto each subsequent tail has this multiplier ADDED to the cloak until the full nine reaches a x30 so for example, instead of what most people would think 3.3 x 3.3 it would instead be 3.3 + 3.3 so that would add up to about 29.7 exactly but because fractions suck I just rounded it the nearest whole number and got x30. I'll give out the multipliers for any other power ups as they come, but enough talking its fightin' time.

"Naruto" Talking

"**Naruto" Kyuubi/Dragons**

"_Naruto" Thought_

**Chapter 4: **

The palace of Kami was a frenzy of activity as both teacher and student danced along the now damaged marble flooring of the lookout doing their best to avoid the berserk Jinchuriki in hot pursuit of them. From the beginning, the battle had not been going in either Goku's or Kami's favor, the power that Naruto possessed in this state had shown that fighting head on was not a viable option. Goku had been quick to relieve himself of his weighted clothing not long into the battle when the young shinobi showed superior speed and now the martial arts master was at least able to dodge effectively. Kami, not being an ideal fighter, focused a long distance attack, firing waves of ki at Naruto in the hopes of subduing him but despite his best efforts, Naruto's cloak kept the damage superficial at best and it did nothing to deter his pursuit of the two.

"Oh man!" Goku cried, trying to catch his breath after another near miss from Naruto's shroud claw. "His movements are all over the place. It's hard to land a blow like this."

"Indeed," Kami responded, breathing heavily from the constant movement. "It would be best to bide our time until your friends arrive for assistance."

A mighty roar from Naruto alerted the two of the shinobi's pursuit of them. Before either had a chance to put up their guard, the Biju-possessed ninja blitzed his way between the two warriors, using his chakra tail like a whip and tripping up the two fighters, kicking Goku into the main palace before he could hit the ground, and punching Kami into the floor, sending the Guardian into the lower levels of the palace.

Kami coughed out blood upon impact into a lower stairwell; not for the first time but Kami cursed his old age, he could only do so much in this battle.

"_Hurry Popo, I don't know how much longer we can keep up this defense."_

Not many things could get under Piccolo's skin, the reincarnation of the mighty Demon King was confident in his strength and resolute in his goal of world domination that much was true but to reach said goal meant ending the life his father's killer, Son Goku and he felt he had a very good leg up on his rival these days and felt he was the only obstacle in his way of conquest. That was until he felt the sheer malefic power radiating from the home of his counterpart and that said power was easily superior to both himself and Goku. Piccolo could not believe what he was feeling and though he loathed the thought of even being in the presence of Kami, it was obvious that if he did not take action than Kami and Goku will surely meet their end.

"And of course, that would mean I'll be taken to the grave along with that rotten old man." Piccolo muttered to himself, his gaze in the direction of the lookout.

After another minute of deliberation, the son of the Demon King let out an annoyed grunt and took off toward what would surely be a difficult battle.

Goku let out a groan as he lifted a chunk of debris off his body; he knew he was running out of options, The possessed Naruto had no real form as a fighter and normally that would give him the ideal advantage as a master martial artist but whatever the hell that red energy was made any advantage he would have null and void. The cloak was toxic to the touch and left severe burns upon contact, Goku winced looking down at the third degree burns on his dominate hand, the damage crippled it, leaving it partially immobile.

"_And we're nowhere close to putting a dent in him." _Goku thought worriedly as he saw Kami shooting beam after beam of ki at Naruto who either dodged or tanked the hit.

Worried for his teacher, Goku through himself back into the fight, coming down at Naruto from behind with a hammer fist meant to knock him out only for Naruto's chakra tail to grab his wrists, halting the young fighter mid-air.

"UGH!" Goku cried in pain as the corrosive nature of the chakra began to damage his limbs further. To add insult to injury the feral shinobi began to land blow after blow to Goku's midsection, increasing in speed as he continued to lay into the older fighter who could do nothing as his stomach was tenderized and burned at the same time.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto muttered, in a baritone voice not his own while gathering chakra in his palm, creating a spiraling ball of violet energy.

Goku grit his teeth, ignoring the pain in his limbs as he began swiftly kicking at the Jinchuriki doing noticeable damage to the boy's face if the blood leaking from his nose, split cheeks, and lower lip was any indication but it had the adverse effect of burning Goku's feet and did nothing to deter the berserker in holding him hostage.

Kami threw caution to the wind, knowing that if that technique made contact, it would assure the death of his planet's greatest defender and would lead to him having no choice but to eliminate or seal Naruto away. The elderly guardian flew through the air, gathering ki in his right hand for protection against the toxic barrier, reared back and unleashed a devastating blow to Naruto's face, throwing him off balance and canceling out the jutsu as well as freeing Goku who hit the ground with a strangled groan.

"T-thanks for the save, Kami." Goku said, struggling to get on his feet.

"Think nothing of it." Kami responded, observing his student's very limited movements. "Can you still fight?"

Goku chuckled lightly at the question, both warriors knowing the logical answer. It was obvious that the damage the Kyuubi's cloak had done was not merely surface level burns, no clearly it was deeper and that was a problem. Nevertheless, Goku took his stance, despite the pain, a testament to his warrior's spirit.

"Doesn't matter if I can or not, point is I have to. Naruto seems like a good kid and I won't let that monster inside of him keep controlling his body!" Goku cried, launching himself at the Jinchuriki once more with greater speed than previously, surprising the Kyuubi within momentarily, allowing Goku to land a swift flurry of kicks to the face, gut, and chest. With a mighty roar, Goku followed up the assault with a powerful gut punch, giving Naruto brief control of his body to empty his stomach.

Seeing his chance, Goku shot into the air, cupping his hands together while gathering ki in the space between his palms.

"KA-ME-"

The Kyuubi forcibly took control again, anger evident in Naruto's expression. The ancient fox forced chakra into both of Naruto's hands, creating two larger than average Rasengan in both.

"HA-ME-"

Kami flew into intercept Naruto and hold him in place for the technique but Naruto was ready, spinning on a dime and unleashing the first Rasengan into the Guardian of Earth, sending him spiraling off his own palace with a deep gut wound.

"HA!"

The mighty blue beam of energy came down toward the shinobi like the wrath of the heavens but much to Goku's surprise, a feral grin enveloped Naruto's face and he jumped toward the signature technique of the turtle school and began tearing the beam apart with his own jutsu.

"You're kidding me!" Goku exclaimed, quickly abandoning the technique, trying his best to dodge. He mostly succeeded but the jutsu still grazed his right side and took a chunk of flesh and muscle with it. The martial arts champion hit the once pristine floor of the lookout in a bloodied heap, staining the ground red as he bled out. "D-damn it!"

Goku struggled to get back to his feet once again with little success this time as the possessed genin stalked his way toward him, his clawed hand at the ready to end the warrior's life.

"Dodonpa!"

"Kamehameha!"

Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks, seemingly struggling to move as two beams of yellow and blue respectively hit him from opposite ends. The Jinchuriki leapt from the smoke and debris, visibly annoyed at the sneak attack but had little time to search for the source as a glowing ball of ki broke through the damaged flooring beneath him and struck him in the chin, knocking him off his feat and on his back in a heap.

"Nailed it! Nice to see I'm not as rusty as I thought." A familiar voice said from behind Goku.

"Thanks for the save, Yamcha." Goku responded, locking eyes with the scar-faced warrior and former bandit.

"Now that's not very fair, giving him all the credit Goku." Another voice said with thinly veiled annoyance.

Goku laughed as his best friend Krillin land in front of him along with the ever stoic psychic Chiaotzu and his fellow crane pupil and former rival to Goku Tenshinhan.

"Sorry, I guess I should be thanking all of you." Goku said, wincing at the pain.

Seeing this Krillin dug into a brown satchel on his belt, pulling out a small green bean.

"Here, we stopped by Korin's Tower on our way up. We also grabbed Kami and left him down there to heal so don't worry about him." Krillin said, popping the senzu into his friend's mouth.

With a mighty heave Goku was up on his feet fully healed and, to his astonishment, seemingly stronger than before as he experimentally flexed his fully mobile hands. While strange, he didn't think much of it, instead deciding to approach the seemingly unconscious teenager laid out on the floor.

"Hey Goku, you sure it's safe to get close to that kid?" Krillin asked warily

Goku looked toward his friend, blinking in confusion.

"Why not? His ki is steady and he's not moving. We should put him in one of the rooms till he wakes up."

Goku continued to approach the young shinobi getting within reach and bending down to pick Naruto up.

Then his ki spiked sharply.

Instinct cultivated from years of intense training and battle saved Goku's life.

With a mighty leap, the martial artist backflipped just as _four_ chakra tails broke through the ground beneath him in an attempt to skewer him.

"**Such foolishness, you honestly believed it was over?" **

A sinister voice escaped Naruto's lips, sending shivers down the spines of the warriors. They all watched as Naruto got to his feet, any visible damage had been healed much to Goku's chagrin.

"You're not Naruto." Goku stated, his tone serious, he knew the situation just got a whole lot worse.

"Naruto" gave the world's champion a slow mocking clap.

"**Brilliant observation, mortal. The humans of my own world have given me the label of Kyuubi no Kitsune." **Kyuubi stretched Naruto's body with a lazy yawn. **"I must thank your foolish friend with the scarred face; were it not for him knocking the boy fully unconscious, I wouldn't have been able to take control of this body."**

Yamcha grimaced, guilt showing on his face at the fact he unintentionally made the situation worse. Tenshinhan laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You did not mean for this to happen, don't beat yourself up about it." Tenshinhan said before turning his attention to the Biju-controlled Jinchuriki. "I'm going to assume that the boy's mind is still intact otherwise I don't think you'd want to stay in a dead human's body."

Kyuubi glared at the triclops.

"**For now."**

Then, faster than any of the warriors could track, Kyuubi had Tenshinhan by the neck and began strangling the struggling man.

"**I'll make sure to end all of you before you have a chance to awaken him!"**

The Biju in human form allowed his corrosive power to work it's magic, simultaneously burning the two martial artists while strangling them. Goku moved to intervene but, to the surprise of the others, abruptly came to a halt.

The group of warriors had no warning as their senses were assaulted by a new, yet familiar power entering the space of the lookout with great speed.

The Kyuubi was caught off guard as a new figure aiming a glowing ki ball to his head appeared before him.

"Masenko!" The figure cried, blowing the biju and his hostages off their feet and scattering them along the divine palace.

Upon seeing the newcomer, Kami snarled in disgust while Goku and Yamcha put up their guard.

"How dare you show your face here, Piccolo!? You're not welcome upon this sacred palace!" Kami cried angrily toward his counterpart.

The son of the Demon King paid the Guardian of Earth little mind, keeping his focus on the angry possessed Jinchuriki.

Cautiously, Goku approached his rival, confusion clear across his face.

"Why are you here, Piccolo?" Goku asked

The green man snarled at his rival upon laying eyes on him.

"Why do you think? I sense a power even darker than my own wafting through the atmosphere like a virus. Naturally I became curious and the trail led me back here…" Piccolo trailed off, bringing his sights back on the grinning face of the possessed genin shinobi.

A snort of amusement escaped the Demon King.

"To think such malice was coming off the form of some snot-nosed brat. Honestly Goku, I thought you were better than this, losing to a boy." Piccolo sneered, glaring at the martial arts champion who returned the look with equal malice.

Kami looked ready to intervene in the squabble but a rush of wind gave him pause. A feeling of dread came over the God of Earth when he noticed Naruto was missing.

"G-Goku! Look out!" Came the rough, straining voice of Krillin, showing the severe damage done to his throat.

The three warriors were instantly on alert just in time to avoid two large chakra claws breaking through the floor beneath them.

"**Not good enough!" **The Kyuubi cried out as Goku and Piccolo were grabbed from their blind spots by another pair of claws, bring them down face to face with the smug biju in human form along with a clone who waved mockingly at the two with an unconscious Yamcha in his other hand.

The Kyuubi frowned at the two rivals, clear disgust evident in his eyes.

"**How pitiful, in my realm they're few humans even from the old days that would match the power I feel from you." **The Kyuubi said right before slamming the two men into the marble flooring hard while still holding both tightly. Kami moved to intervene, ki visible in his palm.

"**Such power is wasted on you." **The mighty fox turned on a dime to face the Guardian, slamming the two warriors in his hold against the elderly overseer, causing them to cry out as they fell in a heap. A Rasengan formed in Naruto's palm and began to grow increasingly at a rapid pace until the jutsu was larger than the boy's head. With blinding speed, the Jinchuriki was upon them, jutsu at the ready to annihilate the three.

And it would have had Naruto's body not froze in place.

"**W-what!?"**

The Biju-possessed genin struggled to move his body, taking great effort just to turn his head. **"This trick again!?"**

Clearly whatever this was, it was much stronger than any Nara Clan jutsu. The Biju turned his container's head to see Chiaotzu floating mid-air struggling to hold his movements.

"I w-won't let you hurt t-them." The small being declared, using every ounce of mental strength he had to hold back the powerful creature.

"**Release me, you meddlesome imp!"** Kyuubi Naruto roared in rage.

Unfortunately for the group, this had the adverse effect of forcing Naruto's already abused and exhausted body to take on even more chakra and, to their horror, another tail was beginning to form and with it, the malicious ki was increasing.

"You guys have to do something!" Chiaotzu cried, feeling his control slipping. "I can't hold him for much longer!"

Seeing their chance, Goku turned to Piccolo, giving the son of his greatest foe a hard look.

"I need you to work with me, attack him with a technique powerful enough to knock him out but don't kill him."

Piccolo scoffed at the order.

"You expect me to let this child roam free on my planet? I'd be doing us both a favor by wiping him out before he becomes a nuisance." He said, readying another Masenko.

Goku smirked, giving Piccolo pause.

"Fine you do that, but just so you know, Kami is ready for you to try it."

The self-proclaimed demon glanced back at his counterpart, a small bottle at his feet and an eerie green aura surrounding him.

"The Mafuba…" Piccolo sneered, turning back to Goku who was now surrounded by his damned comrades, making Piccolo's rebellion even less likely if he tried anything.

"Well played, Goku." He declared reluctantly, returning to focusing on his own technique. "Fine, we'll do this your way this time but, if I sense this kid going off the deep end again, I will end him, understand?"

"Crystal," Goku retorted

In the sky above, Chiaotzu's focus reached it's limit just as another tail began to fully take shape despite the mime-like man's best efforts.

"If you're going to do something do it now!"

Immediately, the five warriors began gathering ki.

"Kamehameha!" cried the three students of the turtle school, launching triple beams of white and blue ki toward the disoriented Kyuubi Naruto.

"Dodonpa!" Tenshinhan fired a thin beam of golden ki

"Masenko!" Piccolo fired a beam of orange and purple

The five techniques merged into one mighty wave of power, moving far too fast for Kyuubi Naruto to dodge.

The technique collided in a brilliant flash of light, the Kyuubi cursing the martial artists as he was forcibly pushed back into the seal due to the amount of trauma Naruto's body endured.

When the light finally dissipated, the young shinobi was face down unconscious, his uniform mere scraps of the jumpsuit it once was just enough material was left to cover his modesty. His body was littered with second-degree burns, a combination of the cloak and the attack that finally put him down. Thankfully, his chest was still moving steadily much to Goku's relief.

"Phew!" Goku sighed, falling on his rear, exhausted. "That was too close, thanks for the help Picco-eh?"

Piccolo was nowhere to be seen, allowing the rest of the group to breathe easy.

"Good, he's gone, I wasn't in the mood to have to fight him off right after…that." Krillin said with a nervous chuckle.

"Same here," Yamcha agreed with a sigh of relief.

Tenshinhan approached the unconscious Naruto cautiously. Sensing the boy was well and truly down for the count, he picked him up over his shoulder.

"Where do you want him?" The triclops asked, directing his question to Kami.

"Please follow Mr. Popo, he will bring you to a room for young Naruto." Kami instructed, watching the two men enter the main palace until they were out of sight.

Goku approached Kami, scratching the back of his head in clear confusion.

"So what now?" He asked his former teacher.

The elderly guardian pondered his next move; what now indeed.

"We allow Naruto to rest, I will seal off the power of the fox temporarily to avoid something like this from happening again."

Yamcha quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wouldn't it be better to seal it off completely? That thing wasn't exactly easy to handle."

"No," Kami retorted with a tired sigh. "Even if I wanted to, the power of that being his far beyond any technique I possess to hold it off permanently. However, that creature is a victim himself, he has seen the very worst of humanity of his realm and it has tainted him into something he was never meant to be."

"So what? You want the kid to make friends with it?" Krillin asked sarcastically, despite who he was addressing, the stress of the day clearly wiped out any tact the short man would have had.

Kami smiled; amusement clear on his features.

"Why yes, that's exactly what I want." Ignoring the indignant splutter from the three young men in his presence, Kami continued. "There is still some good within Kurama and I believe young Naruto will be able to reach him eventually. With such a companionship, I am confident Naruto's potential will reach heights never seen in his world or ours."

With his piece spoken, Earth's Guardian entered his palace, leaving the three turtle students to ponder his words.

"Wait," Yamcha said, his eyes widening. "Did he say 'his world or ours'? What does that even mean!?"

Krillin had realized the words of Kami around the same time and both turned to Goku.

"Can you explain what's going on here, Goku!?" Krillin said

The Earth's strongest warrior gave his two friends a nervous smile.

"Well, I'm honestly not sure about it myself but, hey ain't it interesting that the fox has two names?"

On his throne, Kami shook his head in exasperation at the following verbal lashing wrought upon by his star pupils very aggravated friends.

Kami sensed that the excitement of the day would soon be commonplace.

* * *

So this one was a bit on the short side but I feel like I owed you guys after being MIA for the majority of the Summer. Admittedly, I have been keeping myself occupied indoors with the pandemic going on so I have had time to write but I've honestly been in a slump, my Anxiety Disorder has been prevalent the last few months and I've been struggling to just sit down and write or even stream. Luckily, I've been in a good mood lately so I was able to push through and post this.

I'm currently planning out the next couple arcs, I've already got the Saiyan Saga more or less planned out completely. Hopefully I can get this arc started proper within the next few chapters cuz I'm ready to dive fully into the meat of things. Until next time everyone.


End file.
